


Malec training - One shot

by banewolf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banewolf/pseuds/banewolf
Summary: Some healthy competitive fun can be good for the soul.





	Malec training - One shot

Magnus walked into the institute training room to find Alec going at a punching bag quickly, spinning around once to give it a high kick. Magnus smirked at the sight of his shadowhunter boyfriend. It was still strange for Magnus. He had so much distrust in shadowhunters for him to put his heart in ones hands was hard. But Alec was different and he knew that the minute he met him.

Magnus started clapping slowly to get Alec's attention. Alec spun around to face him. His face lit up at the sight of Magnus.

"Magnus." he said out of breath, beginning to unwrap his hands and move towards him.

"Hey you." He said meeting Alec in the middle placing a soft kiss on his cheek before replacing his lips with his hand a moment later brushing his thumb against Alec's cheek. Magnus glanced down at Alec's hands as he unwrapped them and they were beat red. "Alexander, don't you have a parabatai you can train with?" He asked grabbing his boyfriends hands in his.

Alec smiled shyly at his boyfriends touch, "He's been a little preoccupied these days. I'm fine. That's what healing runes are for." He protested pulling out his stele and gliding it over his healing rune.

Magnus watched as it turned gold for only a seconds time, he bit his bottom lip. "I could train with you.." Magnus offered, his eyes quickly shooting back up at Alec's.

A small laugh of surprise escaped Alec. "You?" He asked.

Magnus narrowed his eyes and tilted his head at him "Excuse me?"

"I mean I know you're an all powerful warlock and you could kick my shadowhunter ass with your magic, but babe, I've got you beat on hand to hand combat."

Magnus started to laugh "Ok, Lightwood. Let us see then, huh?" he said slipping off his jacket and then his shoes, he unbottoned his dress shirt and and threw them all to the side.

Alec stared at Magnus, he stood in front of him shirtless now, it was distracting. "Magnus- we- I-"

"Scared?" Magnus teased, reaching for a staff on the shelf and making his way to the middle of the broad training room, the sun streaming in from the window hitting him too perfectly.

"You wish." Alec snickered following suit. They stood face to face.

"Forgive me, my dearest Alexander" Magnus said.

"For wh-" before Alec could finish Magnus already knocked him on his back with his staff pulling it under his legs. Alec laughed. "OK, you wanna play dirty."

"Always." Magnus teased a devilish grin dancing on his face as he pressed his tongue to his teeth.

Alec shook his head with a smile. They went at it, their staffs clashing into one another. They worked the entire training room floor. Magnus used his staff to flip over Alec but Alec was quick enough to be there on the landing he took a page out of Magnus' book and pulled his staff under his legs but Alec quickly held out his hand catching Magnus' head before it hit the hard stoned floor, both of their staffs clashing to the floor. Alec pinned Magnus to the floor with his hips so he couldn't move. They were both out of breath. They locked eyes, which was a mistake on Alec's part. The heat that surged through both of their bodies was undeniable. Alec watched as drips of sweat made their way down Magnus' neck. Magnus quickly licked his lips. Alec pulled his gaze away.

"It's not gonna work Bane, tap out."

"What's not gonna work, darling?" Magnus replied innocently.

Alec dragged his gaze back up to his boyfriends. "Stop." he whispered.

Magnus felt Alec growing hard on top of him, he smirked. He lifted his hips and grinded against Alec only once, Alec let out a gasp before his grip loosened and Magnus took advantage of it flipping him over onto his back, now he was on top.

"Dammit, that's cheating." Alec said breathless.

"I have no idea what you mean." Magnus said leaning down grazing his nose against the shadowhunters playfully. Alec leaned up for a kiss but Magnus moved out of the way too quickly.

"Magnus." Alec pleaded.

"Yes, darling?" he said now running his nose along Alecs deflect rune, softly letting his lips scrap it once.

"Fucking hell Magnus" Alec gasped.

Magnus softly brushed his boyfriends lips with his, teasingly.

"B-babe, kiss me, please." Alec whispered, closing his eyes.

Magnus leaned down, grabbing Alec's earlobe with his lips softly.

"Tap out" Magnus whispered in Alec's ear before pulling up and letting down his glamour, showing Alec his eyes.

"Dammit." Alec moaned, finally tapping out.

Magnus laughed a cynical laugh and loosened his grip on Alec letting the shadowhunter free to pull him down for a passionate kiss, starting slowly, pulling at eachothers lips and then heating up as their bodies moved against one another, Magnus slid his tongue into Alec's mouth and Alec returned the favor with the flick of his. Magnus quickly realized they were still in the middle of the training room floor and pulled up for air. Alec's eyes were hazey and wanting.

"That was worth it." Alec said breathless.

Magnus smiled and bit his lip rolling off of the shadowhunters needing body. Alec winced at the movement.

"We're in the middle of the institute love" Magnus said moving to his feet.

"Right." Alec breathed, closing his eyes.

The doors to the training room swung open and Jace stepped through, he started laughing at the sight of Alec on the floor breathless.

"Magnus, did you kick his ass?" he said through laughter.

Magnus smiled as Alec struggled to find words to explain what just happened. "N-no" Alec said attempting to sit up.

"Now don't lie Alexander." Magnus said looking down at him.

Jace pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Alec "I got to send this to izzy"

Alec covered his eyes with his hands "I hate you all." he grumbled.

Magnus moved over him grabbing his hand in his and pulling him up.

"Come on, Alexander. Don't be such a poor sport." Magnus laughed.

Alec shook his head at Magnus not being able to help his smile. "You're cruel Magnus Bane."

Magnus glided his thumb over his bottom lip with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun little one shot I wrote. *shrugs*


End file.
